Harry Potter and the Friend in the Dungeon
by speedreader1998
Summary: Harry was taken when the Burrow was ambushed. Ginny gets taken by death eaters. Who is the man she has to share a dungeon with. Read and Review please.


**Disclaimer: The characters in this story are owned by J. but the story start is owned by Bernard Beckett.**

**In Australia we have a competition where we write our own stories. I was in class and didn't want to do my other work so I did this. **

**Harry Potter and the Friend in the Dungeon**

You lift your head. Your vision is blurry from when your nose slammed into the ground. You haul yourself up to sitting. It feels important not to stay down. That would be giving in. You can hear their footsteps growing distant beyond the closed door. They've taken the handcuffs off and you rub your wrists, feeling the red rawness through your shock.

The room is large. Longer than a cricket pitch, with a high dark ceiling. A single naked bulb struggles to push back the gloom. There's only one door. You heard them lock it on the way out. You see a wooden ladder built into the wall, leading up to a narrow wooden walkway. The light comes through its slats, making bars against the wall. That's when you notice him.

His hands are chained above his head and he swings forward on them. His feet are chained together too. The cold grey metal looks odd against his boyish pyjamas; purple satin with a turtle print. He's too old for them, you think. Seventeen perhaps. Your age. He's grinning at you. So what? Some sort of lunatic?

"You're a very good actor," he says. His voice is high and eager.

"Who said I was acting. For all you know the royal guard could be hunting me down. So help me god, I will burn down this building with everyone in it!" By the end of my rant I lift up my hands but find fire compressors on my hands.

"Well bugger it. They are smart after all." I fumed silently. I then realised that the boy in front of me was chained up.

As if reading my mind the boys says "I get tied up every time we have 'visitors' or in other words prisoners. I swear not to hurt you but could you please get me down. Your cuffs are a gas, non-flammable of course, but if you touch something, Ginny, you will burn it."

For a while I felt ecstatic. I might be able to burn this place down after all. Then I realised two things. The first is that this place is made out of concrete and the only thing able to be burnt was the wooden ladder that leads to our only escape route without our magic. The second was that I didn't tell him my name. I backed away but looked closer at the man in front of me. Sure he had the pyjamas just like mum made Ha... no don't go there. I looked at him some more. He had black grimy hair, very thin face, very muscular like he always played Quidditch. He didn't look undernourished but he was still skinny. I looked into his eyes and saw a piecing Avada Kedavra green. I can't stop the memories this time.

**FLASHBACK**

Harry rushed past in his pyjamas. He did look good them. No Ginny, do not think of that now. Bellatrix was screaming her usual ramblings about how she killed Sirius so i rushed pass dad and ran after Harry. He was duelling with Bellatrix by the time i got there.

He ducked a Crucio curse and fired back a bone-crushing curse that we had been learning in the dark arts tome. I fired a bat-bogey curse at Bellatrix to buy us some time.

Harry came over to me and used my wand to shrink his wand. He took off a chain from around his neck and put the wand into the case that looked like a locket.

He then said "Ginny, I love you. I want you to keep this safe for me for if I ever come back."

After that Harry gave me a portkey back to the Burrow. We waited forever for him.

**FLASHBACK ENDED**

Harry's here!

"You dick!" I screamed. "Mum and Hermione were horrified when you died. I barely lived. What about Sirius and Lupin? They were devastated when they found out. We looked everywhere for you."

I rushed over and burnt the chains that kept him up. Then I hugged him in a Weasley hug.

I looked up into his eyes and said "Where are your glasses?"

"It's amazing what a few years in the dark will do." Harry states.

"Ahh…I was wondering when you would recognise our prisoner."

We both whip around to see snake-face Voldemort. Harry kisses me with so much love I almost burst but he is also playing around with the locket. HIS WAND!

"Gross. Break it up. Crucio!" Snake-face says. The red light encased us but I didn't feel a thing. Harry had his wand out!

"Well Potter. You always have been known to be impossible." Moldyworts says.

"Avada Kedavra!"

"Expelliarmus!"

I watched in horror as the two beams of light connected. These wands didn't connect. Moldyshorts must have been using a different one.

I knew it was dangerous but I held on to Harry's hand and pushed a little magic through. The red light turned pink as I pushed more magic through while thinking of our loved ones.

Voldemort cut the spell and got hit with a very powerful Expelliarmus. He smashed against the wall and died instantly. We heard screaming outside. The dark mark must have connected them all.

"Ginny! Are you alright?" Harry asked franticly.

"I'm fine." I replied in a dazed voice. "We did it. We killed Lord Voldemort."

"I guess Dumbledore was right. Love was the power he knows not." Harry said. "Let's go home and deal with everyone."

Then he kissed me and we went home.


End file.
